What They've Got
by S. Christian
Summary: Another JeffLita from yours truly. Jeff leaves because he doesn't want to screw things up. But will Amy figure that out soon enough? Please review, especially if you are a JeffLita shipper.
1. Good Riddance

What They've Got  
  
By S. Christian  
  
I'm still working on a couple other fics right now, but I had this idea and had to start writing. I've decided I'll find a song for every chapter. Sometimes happy, sometimes just nothing but depressing. Enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: By the way, I don't own the WWE or it's likenesses. Surprised? I also don't own any of the songs that I use through the writing of this piece of fiction. Credit will be given to each band in each chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Good Riddance (Time of your Life)  
  
Song by Green Day  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another turning point a fork stuck in the road   
  
Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go   
  
So make the best of this test and don't ask why   
  
It's not a question but a lesson learned in time   
  
It's something unpredictable but in the end is right   
  
I hope you had the time of your life   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He wasn't really sure if it was what he wanted. He figured it was best. No one understood why he was doing it. Not even she did.  
  
She should have been smiling. She was engaged. Getting married. To his brother none the less. He wouldn't be there for the wedding. He'd just ruin it.  
  
Everyone had showed up to say bye. Everyone that mattered to him. He never realized they loved him so much. He had to smile to that.  
  
Jeff sighed. The airport wasn't packed. It wasn't empty. It was just the airport. And their were his friends. Shane showed up. Adam showed up. Shannon showed up. Bubba, D-Von, Stacy, Torrie, and his brother, Matt. They were all there. So was she.  
  
Amy tried not to cry. She didn't like crying in public. Jeff didn't want her to cry, either. It would have made it harder to go.  
  
He sighed again. "I guess this is it."  
  
Matt nodded. "I guess it is. Be careful out there, little bro."  
  
He gave Matt a hug. "I'll miss you man. Look out for people around here."  
  
Matt just nodded.  
  
Everybody said their goodbyes. They didn't want to see him go. Everyone still wondered why he was leaving. Only Jeff knew.  
  
It was because of her.  
  
He couldn't quite put his hand on when he fell for her so bad. Maybe it was when he first saw her. Maybe it was after Matt got her. He just didn't know. He didn't really care. He had to leave. All he could do was ruin the happy marriage of her and his brother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So take the photographs and still frames in your mind   
  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time   
  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial   
  
For what it's worth it was worth all the while   
  
It's something unpredictable but in the end is right   
  
I hope you had the time of your life   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He finally got to Amy. He looked her in the eyes. She had never seen that expression on him. He gave her one last hug. She felt something.  
  
He pulled away, looking at her face again. "Good bye, Ames."  
  
She cried. "Bye, Jeff."  
  
She had done it. This was going to be too hard. "Don't cry."  
  
"Why are you leaving?" she asked.  
  
"Personal reasons. Maybe I'll explain someday. Maybe I won't. Maybe you'll figure it out. But I'm not telling you today. Be happy. I'll try to be back for your wedding. Look after my idiot of a brother for me. He needs you. And no more crying. Just remember me and who I am, and I'll be back someday. I need you to remember me of all people."  
  
"I would never forget you." She kept crying. "Why me?"  
  
"Because I wouldn't be able to stand coming back as a stranger to you."  
  
He turned around and picked up his bags and started walking towards the gate. Amy what he just said.  
  
"Oh my god," she whispered.  
  
He loved her. Jeff loved her. People told her he did sometimes, but she had no idea it was true. She ran after him, passing people occasionally, trying not to push them over.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's something unpredictable but in the end is right   
  
I hope you had the time of your life   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Don't turn around,' he thought. 'Don't turn around.'  
  
"Turn around, Jeff," Lita kept muttering.  
  
He entered the gate, giving the lady his ticket. He walked toward the plane. She waited for him to turn. He didn't.  
  
One of her tears hit the ground. She turned and started slowly walking back.  
  
He turned around to see her walking away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's something unpredictable but in the end is right  
  
I hope you had the time of your life  
  
-Good Riddance (Time of your Life) by Green Day  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alright. That's the first chapter. Don't get worked up, angst fans. That's not what this will all be. Not an angsty writer. This is the part where you review and I say "YAY! Someone reviewed!". Until we meet again, I must say adios. 


	2. The Middle

What They've Got  
  
By S. Christian  
  
I'm still working on a couple other fics right now, but I had this idea and had to start writing. I've decided I'll find a song for every chapter. Sometimes happy, sometimes just nothing but depressing. Enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: By the way, I don't own the WWE or it's likenesses. Surprised?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: The Middle  
  
Song by Jimmy Eat World  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey! Don't write youself off yet.  
  
It's only in your head. You feel left out, or looked down on.  
  
Just try your best. Try everything you can  
  
And don't you worry what they tell themselves when your away.  
  
It just takes some time.  
  
Little girl your in the middle of the ride.  
  
Everything, Everything will be just fine.  
  
Everything, Everything will be all right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They talked and talked. It was so casual. How could they stand it? How could they live so normally knowing he had just left two days ago. She couldn't do it. She didn't know exactly why. But she couldn't.  
  
Matt came over and sat across from her. "Hey, baby. Do you want something to drink?"  
  
Amy just shook her head.  
  
Matt frownded. She had been this way since Jeff left. Wanting to enjoy nothing. Just sit there and wish Jeff were there. Would she miss me that much if I was the one gone?, Matt asked himself mentally.  
  
He got up left, just leaving her sitting there.  
  
Why am I like this? she repeatedly asked herself. Jeff was a really good friend, but was he important enough to throw life away just to think about him and what he was doing right then?  
  
She did think about it. He was probably thinking about her. He did love her. But she was in love with Jeff...  
  
Matt! She mentally corrected herself. She was in love with Matt, not Jeff.   
  
She buried her face in her hands. This was going to harder than she thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey! You know there all the same.  
  
You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in.  
  
Just live right now. Just be yourself  
  
It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else.  
  
It just takes some time.  
  
Little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
  
Everything, Everything will be just fine.  
  
Everything, Everything will be alright.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt crossed the room to talk to Adam. If anyone could help him figure out what was going on, it was almost always Mr. Copeland.  
  
Adam looked away from Torrie. "Yes?"  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
Adam looked at Torrie, obviously confused. "There's nothing wrong with Torrie."  
  
Now matt was confused. He shook his head. "Not Torrie! Amy! She's acting wierd."  
  
"Jeff left. She probably should be."  
  
"It's not right. She's never acted like this before, especially not for me."  
  
Adam raised an eyebrow. "Are you jealous?"  
  
"Not jealous. Concerned."  
  
"Whatever you say, dude. I'd love to stay and listen to you complain, but me and Torrie have more... talking to do."  
  
He led Torrie away. Matt watched him leave. "Thanks for the help, you horny fucktard."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey! Don't write yourself off yet.  
  
It's only in your head. You feel left out, or put down on.  
  
Just try your best, try everything you can.  
  
And don't you worry what their bitter hearts are gonna say.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maybe he'll call soon. Yeah. He'll call. And I'll be able to talk to him about how I feel?  
  
Amy stopped thinking for a second.  
  
Wait? How do I feel?  
  
"Oh shit... no."  
  
She had done it. She didn't particularly want to, but she did.  
  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. NO!"  
  
She was in trouble.  
  
But think about it, Amy... Is it really such a bad thing.  
  
Shyeah! It is!  
  
What makes you say that?  
  
What the fuck do you mean? Hello! We're engaged. This isn't allowed.  
  
So being engaged automatically makes it right?  
  
Well... not neccessarily. But I love-  
  
Who you love... And who is that?  
  
Look... I don't want-  
  
Who is it?  
  
I fucking hate you.  
  
Answer the question.  
  
...  
  
Amy...  
  
...  
  
Come on...  
  
It's Jeff! OK? I fell for Jeff. Happy now?  
  
I'm your thoughts... You tell me.  
  
Go away.  
  
Look... It's going to be ok. Things will work out.  
  
But what if-  
  
They'll work.  
  
Fine.  
  
I knew you'd see it my way.  
  
"Jeff Hardy," Amy said to herself. She automatically thought love and beauty inside a wild, colorful exterior.  
  
It would be fine with time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It just takes some time.  
  
Little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
  
Everything, Everything will be just fine.  
  
Everything, Everything will be all right.  
  
-The Middle by Jimmy Eat World  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did that get confusing or what? Last time Amy has an argument in her head. Or will it? Who knows? REVIEW!!!!!!! Alright... That's all I want... You may go now... yeah... Until we meet again, I must say au revoir... I mean, adios... 


End file.
